poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas
Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor is another upcoming Team Robot/Thomas and Friends crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine (along with Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Xion, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5, Rumble, Blythe, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, Finn and Jake, Rigby and Mordecai, Eddy, Double-D and Ed, Lazlo, Raj and Clam, Tom and Jerry, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono, Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Torque, Sam and Max, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red, Timmy the Tooth, Brushbrush and Bubbles Gum, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin, Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter, Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard) leaves the Island of Sodor to travel to the mainland where he sees and experiences things that are beyond his wildest dreams. On their epic journey, Thomas, Emerl and his friends befriend the Experimental Engines, Lexi, Theo and Merlin, who look like no engines they've seen before. Merlin even has a special power - all he has to do is say 'invisibility on!' and shut his eyes and he is convinced that nobody can see him! After spotting a magical-looking place on the horizon, they later stumble into the Steelworks, where they meet two engines, Frankie and Hurricane, who aren't quite what they seem and soon put Thomas, Emerl and his friends to work. When James comes to find them and gets trapped in the Steelworks, it's up to Emerl, Thomas and their newfound friends to rescue James and prove that friendship always wins! Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks *Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 *Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest *Rumble *Blythe, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn and Jake *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Tom and Jerry *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Torque *Sam and Max *Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red *Timmy the Tooth, Brushbrush and Bubbles Gum *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda *Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard Alternate Version *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (Alternate Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (Alternate Version) *Sora, Donald and Goofy (Alternate Version) Villains *Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano *Master Frown and Brock Main Cast *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Flying Scotsman *Harvey *Emily *Spencer *Rosie *Hiro *Belle *Ryan *Victor *Rex *Mike *Bert *Annie and Clarabel *The Slip Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Toad *Judy and Jerome *Trevor *Kevin *Winston *Skiff *Sir Topham Hatt Characters Introduced *Hurricane *Merlin *Theo *Lexi *Frankie *Beresford Locations *Arlesburgh *Bluff's Cove *Knapford *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Bridge *The Mainland *The Steelworks Sneak Peeks # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Links Original version: *Part 1: ???, . *Part 2: ???, . *Part 3: ???, . *Part 4: ???, . *Part 5: ???, . *Part 6: ???, . *Part 7: ???, . *Part 8: ???, . *Part 9: ???, . *Part 10: ???, . Alternate version: *Part 1: ???, . *Part 2: ???, . *Part 3: ???, . *Part 4: ???, . *Part 5: ???, . *Part 6: ???, . *Part 7: ???, . *Part 8: ???, . *Part 9: ???, . *Part 10: ???, . Music Videos #Somebody Has to be The Favorite #Who's Thomas? #The Hottest Place in Town #I Want to Go Home #We Can't Do Anything #The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Trivia *Team Robot (Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong), Xion, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Spike the Dog, Rumble, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, Finn and Jake, Rigby and Mordecai, Eddy, Double-D and Ed, Lazlo, Raj and Clam, Tom and Jerry, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono, Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Torque, Sam and Max, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red, Timmy the Tooth, Brushbrush, Bubbles Gum, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Franklin, Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green, Chloe Winter, Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Master Frown and Brock are guest starring in this film. *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sora, Donald and Goofy will appear in the Alternate Version *Unlike all the other villains, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Master Frown and Brock will be tricking Hurricane and Frankie by promising them more help will be coming if they don't let Thomas, James, Emerl and his team escape from the Steelworks. *Papa Smurf will be mentioned in this film. *Events from Smurfs: The Lost Village are mentioned in this film, because this film takes place after Smurfs: The Lost Village. *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2017, the same year that Smurfs: The Lost Village was released in theaters and . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot's Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers